seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Merak Hagen
Hagen is the Merak God Warrior and one of the 7 powerful God Warriors of Asgard serving Hilda, with his northern star being the Beta. A childhood friend of Hilda's sister Freya, Hagen is is considered one of the three strongest God Warriors of Asgard. Appearance Hagen has blonde hair and eyebrows, his hair being longer at the front, and blue eyes. His casual attire consists of a green tabbard, brown boots, teal pants, blue bracers and a blue belt. This casual attire is replaced by a dark blue outfit with sleeves while wearing his God Robe. Personality Hagen is a very noble and just young man who can lose his temper quickly if those he cares about is offended or spoken ill of. He may have some romantic feelings for Freya as he states already as a young boy that he want to protect her, thus training so much. He has a grudge against Hyoga because he believes Freya has been manipulated to rebel against Hilda and Asgard. Asgard Hyoga During Shiryu's fight with Fenrir, Hagen spies on Hyoga from a distance as he searches for a God Warrior. Eventually, he reveals himself to Hyoga with name, rank and northern star. As Hyoga states his name and rank, Hagen surprises Hyoga with his massive Cosmo, more powerful than a Gold Saint. As Hyoga attacks with his "Diamond Dust", Hagen's cape is removed and he is encased in ice, easily breaking free. Hyoga taunts the God Warrior by stating he at least have some skill, to which Hagen replies he shouldn't get cocky. Attacking again, Hyoga's attack is repelled this time and Hyoga is encased in his own ice this time. Easily thawing away his ice, he faces vicious attacks from Hagen who blame him for Freya's rebel against Asgard. As he unleash his "Universe Freezing", Hagen is surprised as Hyoga easily breaks free from his ice, and they continue to burn their Cosmo and clash at a violent pace, with Hagen's speed easily surpassing Hyoga's. When Hyoga decides to use the "Aurora Thunder Attack", Hagen retaliates with the "Great Ardent Pressure" which is a fire attack that melts Hyoga's ice. Laughing as Hyoga is shocked at Hagen's fire and ice abilites, he suddenly retreats inside a mountain, prompting the Bronze Saint to pursue him. Once inside, he finds himself in a large volcanic area where Hagen trained in order to master the power of fire. Gaining the upper hand as Hyoga is weakened by the intense heat, Hagen gives the Bronze Saint a rough beating through several assaults with his flames, eventually knocking of Hyoga's headpiece. Attempting to throw him in the lava, he is interrupted as Freya arrives, intent to stop the fight as she does not wish to see any of the two hurt. Letting go of Hyoga, Hagen listens to Freya's words and is horrified as she insist Hilda has turned evil. It does not help when Hyoga agrees with Freya, instead causing Hagen to hate Hyoga even more and burning his Cosmo with rage. However, Freya stands between the two, stating that he must kill her too if he wish to kill Hyoga. Reluctantly unleashing his "Great Ardent Pressure", he wounds them both as Hyoga quickly switch place between him and Freya, taking the full blast himself. As Hyoga stand up, they both burn their Cosmo to the maximum limit in order to settle things once and for all. Unleashing his "Great Ardent Pressure", Hagen is still defeated as Hyoga awakens his 7th sense and unleash "Aurora Execution". As Freya recovers, Hagen dies of his wounds, leaving Freya grieving at the loss of her childhood friend. Cosmo Hagen's Cosmo may be considered equal, or even stronger than that of the Gold Saints as he is able to attack at the speed of light. Like his fellow comrades, he is surrounded by a white aura while burning his Cosmo. Techniques Universe Freezing: Hagen gathers both his arms similar to Hyoga's "Aurora Thunder Attack" before unleashing a violent wave of ice that encases his opponents in ice. However, Hyoga easily shatters the ice, so it's full power is unknown. Great Ardent Pressure: Hagen gathers both his arms and unleash a powerful burst of flames at his opponent, causing them to burn. Robe Hagen wears the Merak God Robe, one of the seven God Robes hidden in Asgard. Resembling an eight-legged horse, the God Robe is based upon the eight-legged horse Sleipnir of Odin from Norse mythology. During his introduction to Hyoga, Hagen wears a white and red cape which is quickly discarded. Category:God Warriors Category:Deceased characters